Adivinha! Visita pra dama, o vagabundo
by malfoooy
Summary: Ela era o oposto dele, sempre foi. Ele nao era o certo pra ela, mas ela queria ele... Songfic baseada na musica "O vagabundo e a dama" da Oriente.


**Ele chegou da pista, viu a cama e foi cochilar****  
><strong>**Ela acordou, abriu a janela, e viu o sol nascendo no mar****  
><strong>**Ele abriu a geladeira, de novo pão com mortadela****  
><strong>**Ela comeu croissant, com ovomaltine e nutella****  
><strong>  
>Teddy adorava poder chegar de manha em casa sem ter que dar satisfações e dormir.<br>Vic adorava acordar junto com o sol pra ver o espetáculo que era no chalé das conchas.  
>Teddy só tinha a falta de comida a reclamar de morar sozinho.<br>Vic adorava o café da manha que sua mãe preparava, tudo que ela gostava.

**Ela fazendo dieta****  
><strong>**Ele larica no posto****  
><strong>**Ele nas roda de freestyle****  
><strong>**Ela na novela das oito****  
><strong>**Ele catando a roupa do cesto pra poder sair****  
><strong>**Ela no victoria secret morango com chantily****  
><strong>  
>Vic era magra e evitava comer muito.<br>Teddy adorava um bom prato de pedreiro, do tipo que quase da pra escalar de tão monstruoso e também adorava esportes todos os tipos...  
>Vic adorava um bom romance do tipo água-com-açúcar.<br>Teddy era desleixado e não ligava em nada pra aparência.  
>Vic tinha que começar a se arrumar 2 horas antes de sair<p>

**Ela era da absolut****  
><strong>**Ele era da cachaça****  
><strong>**Ela era geração saúde****  
><strong>**E ele geração fumaça****  
><strong>**Ele se arruma em um minuto****  
><strong>**E ela horas no espelho****  
><strong>**Ele com os olhos avermelhados****  
><strong>**Ela com as unhas de vermelho**

Vic adorava bebidas alcoólicas, principalmente as mais refinadas.  
>Teddy tomava qualquer coisa que lhe desses, bom ou não.<br>Vic se preocupava com a saudade do corpo e da mente  
>Teddy adorava uma pracinha afastada de tudo. Se arrumava com a primeira roupa que via.<br>Vic demorava horas só pra escolher uma blusa.  
>Teddy estava sempre com cara de sonolento.<br>Vic sempre com as unhas impecavelmente bem feitas.

**Ela no carro da amiga****  
><strong>**Ele dentro do buzão****  
><strong>**Ela indo pro circo****  
><strong>**E ele pra fundição****  
><strong>**Ele bebendo cerveja parado em frente ao podrão****  
><strong>**Ela passa com um copo de gelo e de redbull na mão****  
><strong>  
>Vic no alto de seus 19 aninhos adorava sair com a prima alguns anos mais nova.<br>Teddy ia sozinho pra qualquer lugar no auge dos 21.  
>Vic gostava de uma boate mais alternativa.<br>Teddy ia pra qualquer lugarzinho fuleiro mas sempre dava uma parada no caldeirão furado para um whisky de fogo antes e milagrosamente Victoire passa na sua frente com uma cerveja amanteigada.

**Ele se apresentou  
>Ela sorriu<br>Ele chego juntinho no ouvido  
>Ela caiu<br>Ele ratinho de desenrolo  
>Ela beleza indescritível<br>E começa a história  
>De um amor impossível<strong>

-Seu pai viu essa saia antes de você sair? – perguntou Teddy no ouvido de Vic quando ela se apoiou no bar.

- Oi Teddy. –disse rindo e bebendo um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada, conversa vai, conversa vem.

-ahn... Teddy. –falou Rose maliciosamente antes de sair– Leve-a pra casa dela depois ok?

Vic acha Teddy bom em desenrolo, sabia disso melhor que ninguém.

Teddy achava Vic linda, mas nunca imaginou ficar com ela depois da separação brusca que tiveram.

**Ela quer conhecer a vida, e ele conhecer o mundo  
>A dama e o vagabundo<br>Ela presa no condomínio, e ele solto pelo mundo  
>A dama e o vagabundo<br>Ela com a agenda apertada, ele vivendo cada segundo  
>A dama e o vagabundo<br>Afinal, todas as dama se amarra num vagabundo**

Vic queria aproveitar a vida, trabalhar, ganhar seu dinheiro e aproveitar como bem entende-se enquanto

Teddy queria viajar por todo o mundo e nunca ficar preso a um lugar.

Vic era protegida pelo pai e Teddy não tinha ninguém que o prende-se.

Vic tinha horário e prazos a serem cumpridos no trabalho.

Teddy só tinha que acordar e pensar no que faria no dia.

Victoire amava o estilo de vida de Ted.

"**Circo ou fundição? Pra onde vamos agora?"  
>Lugar nenhum, ta tranqüilo, vamos fica aqui fora<br>Agora que to contigo, a parada e a seguinte  
>Tem um deposito aqui perto, que a cerva e um e vinte<strong>

-Então. Vamos encontrar Rose ou seus amigos? – perguntou Vic quando eles saíram pra noite morna de Londres.

-Nenhum nem outro. – disse Teddy passando a mao no cabelo. – Tem um pub aqui perto bem tranqüilo e barato.

-Porque será que eu imaginei que você diria isso? – disse Vic revirando os olhos e pondo-se a andar ao lado do garoto que ria.

**E passaram em frente a uma festa e decidiram ir pra lá  
>Tinha showzinho do oriente e era 10 conto pra entrar<br>Ele meteu a mão no bolso pros seus trocados contar  
>Ela falo não precisa deixa que eu vou pagar<strong>

-aqui tem cara de ser bom. – disse Vic ao passarem na frente de uma casa de show. A musica era de uma banda que ele conhecia. Resolveram entrar.

-Deixa. – disse Vic quando viu Teddy procurando notas no bolso e depois de revirar os olhos completou. – Eu pago hoje.

**Curtiram uma noite punk, logo se identificaram  
>Chegaram agarradinhos e assim junto ficaram<br>Ela arrepio na nuca, ele com as costas arranhadas  
>Voltaram juntos pra nikiti vendo o sol nascer na barca<strong>

Na noite que passaram juntos Teddy lembrou porque gostava tanto de Vic. Com ela, ele não pensava em outras. Estava satisfeito em ficar só com ela.

Assim que Teddy a beijou Vic lembrou porque amou aquele garoto. Ele a arrepiava, ele gostava das caricias agressivas dela.

-Vic já esta amanhecendo. –disse Teddy olhando o relógio. – Tenho que te levar pra casa.

E juntos como entraram, saíram da casa de show e viram o sol nascendo atrás da roda gigante de Londres.

**Chegaram no terminal, a noite ia acabar  
>Era difícil despedir, mais ela deu o celular<br>No dia seguinte, ele acorda com uma vontade de ligar  
>Ela recebeu uma chamada, da claro é claro a cobrar<strong>

Eles foram para um beco e desaparataram. Estavam na porta da casa dela. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora, mas ele não podia ficar.

-Me escreve. – disse ela antes de ele aparatar

Enquanto tomava café da manha ela recebeu uma carta. Era a coruja dele.

**Marcaram uma praiana, ele foi de camelo  
>Ela levou barraca, canga, e creminho pro cabelo<br>Ele chego tranquilão, sem fazer nem um esforço  
>Fora a bermuda e a lupa, só tinha uns reet no bolso<strong>

Ele escreveu pra irem a praia, estava sol e a praia era ao lado da casa dela. Sem esforços...

Vic pegou uma bolsa com canga, protetor, óculos e varias tralhas que mulher leva pra praia.

Teddy so levou óculos de sol e alguns trocados pingados que estavam jogados perto da chave de casa.

**Se curtitam mais do que antes, foi tipo um dia perfeito  
>Ela deitou pra pegar sol, e ele foi cair de peito<br>O mar tava grande, e ela queria mergulhar  
>Ele estico a mão pra ela pra ajudar ela a entrar<strong>

Eles sempre faziam isso quando namoravam, mas esse dia foi melhor que todas as outras vezes. Havia poucas pessoas na praia.

Vic queria pegar sol, e apesar de se entupir de protetor solar por causa da pele clara, deitou na canga.

Teddy amava a água da praia e resolveu ir mergulhar.

-Me ajuda a entrar? – gritou Vic coma água na canela.

-Vem. – disse ele segurando sua mao e a guiando para o mar.

**Ela só pensando nele, fantasiando novela  
>Ele na altinha tonteado por que só pensava nela<br>Combinaram de almoçar, ele falou padaria  
>Ela falo que não ia que um restaurante servia<strong>

Vic voltou pra canga, sonhava com aqueles romances que tanto gostava de ler.

Teddy já não pensava em mais nada. Só nela.

-Podíamos ir comer no caldeirão. - falou ele voltando pra onde ela estava

-Eu não vou p o caldeirão. -disse Vic levantando as sobrancelhas. – vamos na Florean Fortescue.

**Ele chegando em casa celular toca e quem?  
>Ela ligando pra ver se ele tinha chegado bem<br>Ela lidava com fatos ele lidava com a sorte  
>E o amor impossível só foi ficando mais forte<strong>

Vic tinha acabado de chegar em casa e uma coruja pousa em sua janela.

Teddy tinha mandado uma coruja assim que colocou os pés em casa.

Vic amava as coisas que ele fazia, Teddy queria que ela gostasse.

Se fosse possível, eles se amavam como nunca se amaram quando namoraram.

**Todo dia ele buscava ela na frente cursinho  
>E sempre bolava quando ela tava usando shortinho<br>Iam pra cachanga dele, vazia durante o dia  
>A censura não permite falar o que acontecia<strong>

Ele sempre ia buscá-la no curso pra auror e quando ela cismava de ir de roupa curta eles discutiam no caminho da casa dele.

Os pais dela já sabiam que ela chegaria tarde depois da segunda semana que chegava as dez da noite... E já não queriam mais saber onde ela estava.

**Depois ele fuma um cigarro e ela da um abraço  
>Ele sem acredita que ela ainda era ca...<br>Ah, o vagabundo foi laçado  
>Quem diria ele realmente tava apaixonado<strong>

Depois eles sentavam na escada de incêndio juntos com um cobertor.

Teddy fumando como uma chaminé

Vic abraçada nele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Teddy não acreditava que ela cumprira a promessa de se guardar para ele.

Ted amava Victoire.

**Ai um dia ela liga, e ele pergunta: qual vai?  
>Ela marca num restaurante pra apresentar pro pai<br>Ele boto um cinto, e uma blusa social  
>Chego lá com ela sorrindo, e o sogro com cara de mal<strong>

Vic mandou uma carta avisando que devia encontrá-la em casa naquela noite.

Teddy tinha que ir conversar com Gui, pai de Vic aquela noite.

Teddy colocou uma blusa social, calsa jeans e blazer.

Vic abriu a porta, Teddy com um grande sorriso e Gui com aparência seria.

**Começo a perguntar o que da vida ele queria  
>Ele queria a vida inteira e o sogro não entendia<br>Pergunto de faculdade e o que é que ele fazia  
>Respondeu sou mc e o sogro olhou com ironia<strong>

-Já decidiu o que você vai fazer da vida? – perguntou o sogro do outro lado da mesa

-como sempre disse... Talvez. – disse Teddy rindo de nervoso

-Vai trabalhar no ministério? – tentou Gui de novo vendo onde ia parar aquela conversa. –ou talvez no hospital?

-Estou pensando em cuidar de animais. - disse Teddy dando ombro. – veterinário. Sei La.

- ótimo. –disse Gui com sarcasmo passando a mao nas têmpora.

**Saiu de lá sabendo que não tinha sido boa impressão  
>Depois disso começa a novela e toda a bolação<br>O pai dela veio cheio de cao e de proibição  
>E pra ve-la depois disso todo dia era uma missão<br>**

Teddy sabia que Gui gostava dele... Gostava dele, longe da filha.

Vic cansara de escutar que Teddy não era o tipo certo para ela.

Vic começou a ser controlada pelos pais, que davam hora para chegar em casa, perguntava onde ia, com quem ia.

Teddy fazia de tudo para vê-la nas poucas oportunidades que tinham... ou melhor, criavam.

**E ate hoje às vezes na madruga no quarto dela  
>Ouve-se um barulho de pedrinha na janela<br>Quando ela abre olha pra baixo, da um sorriso profundo  
>Adivinha, visita pra dama, o vagabundo<strong>

Já era algo em torno de 2 horas da manha quando ela levantou da penteadeira e foi ate a janela. Ele fazia isso há alguns meses. Ela olhou pra porta pra certifica-se que todos estavam dormindo e depois acenou com a cabeça para ele subir. Ele subiu rápido, já estava acostumado a escalar a parede dessa casa.

-Toc toc.- disse ele a enlaçando pela cintura e puxando-a pra si

- Quem e? – perguntou passando os braços pelo seu pescoço e antes que o beija-se ele disse.

**-Visita pra dama, o vagabundo.**


End file.
